gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ana in Season 2
Season Two L.O.V.E. Ana is seen in the Celibacy Club meeting say she doesn't like being called Anastasia because it makes her sound like a Disney princess She warns Lana that someone is after Hallie. They make a deal to help keep their ladies "locked down". Ana confronts Natasha about her feelings towards Hallie saying Hallie isn't going to be leaving Lana any time soon. At the Sweetheart's Dance she talks with Natasha and she convinces her to dance with her. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now Her appearence in the episodes stars off with her watching Natasha. She is completely oblivious to everything that is going on, and ends up singing Crazy For This Girl, declaring her love for Natasha before sadly walking away. New Divide Ana makes her next appearance in this episode walking along with Adam and Natasha discussing the New Directions. They are giggling about joke, and both girls express their desire to join the New Directions, after asking Adam how he is enjoying it. Ana comments on how she loves the New Direction's dynamic, and that was something The Femme Fatales were missing. They eagerly accept Adam's proposal to join, and say that they will go talk to Mr. Schue. When Ana and Natasha come to join, Mr. Schue says no since they would have to many girls. Lana, Nicole, Adam, and Sue defend the girls, and Mr. Schue lets them in. He comments that they will have to work extra hard for Nationals. After performing New Divide, Ana approaches Lana and mentions she has a plan to please Lana's mom and to get Hallie back. Heritage Ana makes an appearance talking with Nicole. She ends up giving her advice on makeup, and telling her that champagne would work great on her. Also, she mentions that softness is key. Later, Ana is walking in the hallway with Lana. They talk about the plan to trick Lana's mom, and Ana mentions that they have appear believable. Ana mentions that she'll appear as "the biggest bitch ever", allowing Hallie to swoop in and keep Lana. She then confides in Lana about her crush on Natasha, mentioning that she wants Natasha to court her and ask her out. The two then holds hands and walk down the hall. They also decide they can't tell Hallie. Ana then dances around Lana in a sexy cowgirl outfit as she performs Georgia Peaches, catching Miles eyes, and touching Lana a lot. The performance ends with Ana ripping Lana's outer T-Shirt off and twirling it around her head. Finally, Ana talks with Lana and the latter tells her that she has been invited over for dinner. When Lana mentions meeting Ana's parent as well, she reveals that her parents died in a car accident when she was three and that she lives with her grandmother. A Night To Remember Lana begins the episode telling about how she is taking Ana to prom, and how her mom loved her. She mentions how Ana is going to put the next step of the plan into action after prom. Ana then performs in A Night To Remember with other members of the New Directions, trying on dresses and getting ready for prom. Ana then proceeds to ask Lana to dance while Miles is performing I'll Be. Lana accepts and the two begin to dance, with Ana slipping a kiss on Lana while they're dancing. She tells Lana it felt right. Ana then rushes and chases after the rejected Natasha to comfort her. Ana playfully shoves Lana to go accept her crown when she wins Prom Queen. Hollywood Ana expresses her happiness of the Femme Fatales being back in action, then proceeds to tell everyone what happened to Samantha. She says the girl wasn't liked and very similar to India, and she had quite the nasty fall. Then, Ana performs in Hollywood with the rest of the New Directions as they get off the bus. Later, she performs with the rest of the Femme Fatale Into the Groove, dancing close against Lana. Underrated Artists Ana makes a obvious appearance, walking down the hallways flanking Taylor with Natasha to the beat of 'Starstrukk' by 3OH!3. She is in shock after Hallie winks at her and dances a rude performance of Idiot. The song obviously was dedicated to toward Ana. She then zones in and furiously asks her what was up with the performance, annoyed at the attack. She says Lana was fair game, and the kiss was fine and that Hallie should get over it. Ana tries to get the point across that it is to help both of them, and that she could steal Lana from her if she wanted to, but she had her eyes on Natasha. Ana defends Taylor, and then gets into a fight with Hallie. She tackles her to the ground and pulls her hair before Beiste breaks it up. In Figgins' office, Ana admits to pushing first but that Hallie insulted her. He overlooks their fight due to Internationals coming up, but makes the two girls hug it out. They give a fake hug and Ana tells Hallie that it isn't over. Gold Forever Ana makes a brief appearance in the beginning, performing claps, vocals, and dancing for Bella's performance of Good Girl. She then travels to Paris with the rest of the New Directions and performs at Internationals.